My Immortal
by ultimaterockgoddess
Summary: Jude's reaction Tommy's death. Sequal to Travelin Soldier. Disclaimer: I own nothing, song is by Evanescence


My immortal

A year after Tommy's service Jude was still depressed. Jamie and Kat, her two best friends, tried cheering her up but it never worked. One day in late October Sadie walked in on Jude packing her bags

"Jude, what are you doing?"

"I'm just so tired of being here."

"Leaving isn't going to help"

"Yes it is! Everything here reminds me of him."

"Go to his grave, talk to him, Get closure."

"What if I don't want closure?" Jude muttered to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing." Sadie walked over and grabbed Jude's bags out of her hands. She then proceeded to drag Jude into her green BMW beetle.

"We're going. Your moping around is such a downer on my good mood."

"Nice, Sadie." Jude paused "If you're going to drag me then let me get my guitar." Sadie looked at her questioningly but just nodded. A few minutes later Jude came out with her guitar on her back and a piece of folded paper in her hand. Wordlessly Jude slipped into Sadie's beetle, awkwardly fitting in with her guitar. They silently rode to the cemetery for fallen soldiers. As soon as the car stopped Jude practically leapt out. She ran straight to Tommy's gravesite. Sadie knew Jude wanted privacy so she left, with the intention of returning around nightfall.

Jude collapsed as soon as she got there. She spoke softly to his memory, "If you had to leave, I wish that you would just leave. Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone." She lay next to his grave with her arm sprawled out on top of where he was buried, crying. Suddenly she jumped up and gasped "I have another song I wrote just for you." Jude quickly but gently unzipped her guitar case and took the guitar out. Once she held it in her hands, she tuned it quickly then took out her piece of paper and unfolded it. Jude cleared her throat and started to strum

_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home  
I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on_

_Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me_

_I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on_

_And I can't love you, anymore than I do_

When she finished the song she broke down. Between sobs she spoke "These wounds won't heal. This pain is just so damn real. Time cannot erase this." Jude cried herself to sleep as she lay next to Tommy's grave.

Sadie came back to the graveyard and found Jude asleep. So, Sadie called her boyfriend Kwest, also Tommy's best friend. Kwest came as soon as Sadie called; he stepped out of his car and saw his girlfriend crying.

"Sadie what's wrong, why did you call me here?"

"It's Jude, she really did love Tommy. I sort of read her diary. She was writing like she was writing a letter to him. Jude said things like, 'you used to captivate me by your resonating light. Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind. Your face it haunt my once pleasant dreams, your voice it chased away, all the sanity in Me.' it was hauntingly beautiful. I'm really worried about her, now look." Sadie nodded her head in the direction of Jude's sleeping body, next to Tommy's grave, with tearstains down her cheeks.

Kwest helped Sadie carry Jude's sleeping body into his car. When Jude woke up she was quiet and reclusive, she barely spoke to anyone and always had her notebook and a pen in her hand. A few weeks later Jude asked Kwest if she could borrow some recording equipment. After she recorded what she wanted to she went to the graveyard, with the tape, a piece of paper, her guitar, and an unknown object.

Hours later Sadie came to the graveyard with Kwest, looking for her sister. When they found her she was already dead, draped across her dead boyfriend's final resting place. They called an ambulance and found the piece of paper it was a suicide note. Saying, that she was sorry and that it was better this way and to play the tape. Sadie jumped into Kwest's car and shoved the tape into the tape deck. It started out with Jude crying then saying "Tommy this is for you, my Travelin' Soldier." Then a piano filled the air along with Jude's angelic voice

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating mind  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
_

Sadie knew what had happened, she knew her sister too well. Jude had come to the graveyard with the intention of killing herself… this is how it went down in Sadie's mind…

_Jude walked to Tommy's grave. She took her guitar out and sang 'My Immortal' but she didn't get to finish. She just kept repeating 'I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone But though you're still with me I've been alone all along'. Jude took out the knife and slid it across her wrists._

On the day of Jude's memorial service, at the cemetery for fallen soldiers, they convinced the people at the cemetery to let Jude be buried beside Tommy, all of her family spoke. It was Sadie's turn "We are brought her today by the passing of a wonderful and gorgeous soul. She may have left us but she'll always be with us. I don't think Jude committed suicide, but rather her wild and restless soul was too much for her body and mind to handle. Jude Harrison left us but she is happier now. She's with her Travelin' Soldier"_  
_


End file.
